koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dong Bai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Dong Bai. Dynasty Warriors 9 *"I taught that one a lesson!" *"A True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Of course I am!" *"W-Wait, what's going on here?! This can't be happening!" *"Fools! That's what happens when you defy me!" *"I've never felt so humiliated!" *"What is this?! You can't do this to me!" *"Who do you think I am? I'm not going to fall for that!" *"Ugh, I'm tired of this. You can all deal with this yourselves, I'm leaving." *"Hey... no one ever explained this part of battle to me..." *"This territory is all mine." *"Now is the time to attack. Crush them to a pulp!" *"We're not going to let them do as they please here!" *"I'm going to crush that enemy!" *"You'd better be grateful, I'm coming to save you." *"I've seen enough, I'll go. They'll regret annoying me like this." *"Only an idiot rushes in. We're going to make them wonder when we're coming." *"The time for beating and slapping them has begun! This is going to be so much fun!" *"We'll defend this spot and crush them as they come. Two birds with one stone!" *"How am I supposed to enjoy this if I'm tired? We're leaving once." *"Of course everything went well, I was in charge." *"This place belongs to me. I'm not going to give it to anyone." *"You want to come through here? Who told you that was allowed?" *"Hahaha! You poor fool! This was a trap, obviously!" *"That was cheeky. You must really want some pain." *"Come on, move! Wipe them out, down to the last fool!" *"You can't get away from me. We're going to play a little!" *"I've taken the time to come fight. You'd better entertain me!" *"Gah, what's going on here? Someone, come save me!" *"I think it's safe to say that you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Hey, I expect nothing less from you." *"How nice of you to come and help. What are you waiting for? Get rid of the enemy." *"Fine, I'll accept that you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You've proven you're more useful than I thought." *"I thank you for coming. Now let's see just how good you are." *"Grandfather, you are most worthy of being a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"That's my grandfather! I still have much to learn from you!" *"I knew you'd come for me, Grandfather! I'm going to enjoy watching you crush them for me!" *"Zhang Liao is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Well, how about that?" *"Well done, Zhang Liao. I wouldn't expect anything less from you." *"What took you so long, Zhang Liao? I thought you of all people would come quickly." *"You better make this fun for me." *"You really want me to beat you? Let me make your wish come true." *"How dare you?! I don't care anymore. Just do as you please." *"I'll never... forget this..." *"Perfect timing. There's something I need you to do." *"I've got a job for you. Rejoice in my benevolence." *"You've accepted it, of course. Now go and get started." *"Excellent. So get it over with, quickly." *"Hey, what's the meaning of this! What's stopping you from lending me a hand?" *"You're turning me down? Such impudence! Be gone, then!" *"Can't you see I need some help here? Hurry it up!" *"I'm in need of some help here! Lend me a hand, why don't you!" *"Very well done. This is your reward. Take it." *"Well. You did better than I expected. Worthy of at least a little reward." *"My troops are just so lovely! They do absolutely anything I tell them to do. Oooh. What games shall I play with them next?" *"This place has a great atmosphere. But that's about all it's got going for it! Please make a bit more of an effort next time." *"Do you have any idea how to welcome a guest? Or are you doing this on purpose? I need to get to the bottom of this!" *"Your hospitality is getting better. You seem to have some idea of who I am. Very well. I look forward to my next visit." *"Your hospitality is just terrible. I have my work cut out for me again today! Rejoice. I'll make all your wishes come true!" *"I accept you as my friend. Aren't you honored? I think I'll keep on coming to see you. Well? Too happy to even speak?" *"Hey, you took your time! I hope you've got quite a welcome planned for me today. You did keep me waiting, after all!" *"Where have you been, anyway? I've been sitting here waiting for you! This is a rare, honor, so you'd better appreciate it!" *"Hey! I came especially to see you! And you keep me waiting? Just what are you thinking?" *"I'm here to have some fun with you! And you keep my waiting like this? I can't believe it! You'd better make this up to me!" *"I know. I'll leave this for you. I don't use it, and it's just in the way. You can do whatever you wish with it." *"What? You want this? I suppose I could give it you, if you really want it. Just make sure you don't waste it! I'll know!" *"Hey, this is for you. You can make use of this, right?" *"Do you like nice things? Here, maybe you can use this. I chose it myself, so that guarantees its worth." *"I'm getting bored of just crushing every enemy who comes my way. Are there any, other ways to have fun? Come on, help me think!" *"I'm going to fight you long and hard today! Get ready, quick! The longer you keep me waiting, the harder I'm going to hit you!" *"Sometimes I feel like using a new weapon. I want a different reaction from my enemies." *"All this junk is so dull. Peasants are so easily pleased, happy to buy such garbage." *"I just hate all these people! I want to kick everyone in my way!" *"So this is where regular people eat. I guess I can sample it, now that I'm here." *"The streets here are even dirtier! This is no place for me." *"So this town has something worth seeing after all. I wish it was even flashier, to be, honest, but this still isn't bad." *"These people are just so poor! It's quite fun to watch them, but I simply can't believe it." *"The Yellow Turbans are just peasant rabble. A horde of them still can't do a thing, except wait for us to trample all over them." *"Obtaining the Emperor makes us the strongest, right? But fools still want to stop us. They need a better understanding of these times." *"Lu Bu! I'll never forgive that dog! Attacking my family like that? I'll make him realize what a mistake that was!" *"Lu Bu must be feeling happy with himself right about now. That's going to end, and soon! I'm going to take everything from you, scum!" *"What do you want?" *"Don't talk to me." *"I sense impending battle in the air. Ah, just give me something to kill!" *"I need a battle to have some fun. All I can do is take care of the men, at the moment." *"I'm sick of playing around with our men. Can't we have a fight soon, please?" *"No one told me it was going to start raining! This is going to ruin my clothes!" Category:Quotes